


Damsels In Distress

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [11]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Danger, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, beomgyu is...beomgyu, yeonjun rescues soobin from a date gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: After witnessing a crime, Yeonjun saves Soobin from certain disaster.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 7
Kudos: 244





	Damsels In Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like a part two to this! Thanks for all of the support! 
> 
> REMINDER!!!!
> 
> DO NOT ACCEPT RIDES FROM STRANGERS EVEN IF THEYRE AS CUTE AS YEONJUN. BE SMART AND BE SAFE. This story is fictional and exists under established pretences. 
> 
> Not edited! (I've been so busy, I'm sorry!)

Yeonjun felt bad for the poor kid next to him at the bar. He probably shouldn’t be calling him a ‘kid’, as he was pretty sure he couldn’t be too much younger than him, and he was also rather cute. He was ridiculously tall, taller than Yeonjun, but his limbs were gangly, and he moved as if unaware of how much space he took up. He had a soft-looking face, with gentle eyes, and dark hair that fell straight over his forehead.

Yeonjun noticed the dimples in his cheeks as he talked to his date, and he had to force himself to look away when he caught himself staring. He nursed his whiskey, debating whether he should just leave or not, as the pickings were slim tonight, and the only person who had caught his eye was currently being talked to by someone sure to just take advantage of him and leave before morning. Which is normally exactly what Yeonjun did, but he felt himself changing his own rules as he discreetly (or he thought he was being discreet) spied on the boy.

He could tell just by his body language that he wasn’t enjoying himself. He sat stiffly, hand wrapped so tightly around his drink his knuckles turned white, and his smiles didn’t reach his eyes. Yeonjun bit his lip as he swirled his ice around, wishing he could intervene and give the boy a chance to leave. The boy—man, really—who had his attention was scruffy, shorter that the boy, and way too aggressive for someone Yeonjun had already deemed docile, like a bunny. The whole setup rubbed him the wrong way, and he wondered how the two ended up at the bar together in the first place.

Right after Yeonjun ordered his second whiskey on the rocks, he saw movement and turned his head completely. As he did, he met the eyes of the boy, and he felt his heart drop into his ass. This boy really _was_ pretty, and seeing him head-on only confirmed that fact. The boy didn’t hold the gaze, eyes quickly flitting downward as he shuffled past, heading towards the bathroom. Yeonjun swallowed, his heart beating a bit faster as he turned back to face his drink. He took a quick swig, letting the alcohol burn his throat and ground him for a moment. That boy, beautiful as he may have been, wasn’t available. He also didn’t fit Yeonjun’s typical type, and that was currently fucking with his already shaky set of morals.

He glanced at the boy’s companion, who was scrolling through his phone, and wanted to roll his eyes. Clearly, he had no idea how lucky he was. Yeonjun took another drink, and as he did, he saw the man put his phone down and pull something out of his pocket. Yeonjun lowered his glass, careful not to directly look, relying on his blurry peripheral vision. However, he couldn’t make up what he saw. The man glanced around him, before pulling the boy’s drink—half-finished—closer to him. Yeonjun felt a mixture of horror and white-hot anger build up inside of him as he witnessed the man drop a pill into the fruity drink, before giving it a few swirls, acting like he was just getting rid of what had settled at the bottom, and pushing it back.

Yeonjun’s heart was racing now out of pure anger. How dare this guy _drug_ someone’s drink? Yeonjun should call the police, he should alert the bartender at once, and he should go beat the man’s face in for committing such a horrendous crime. Before he could do any of those things, however, the boy returned. He sat back down, running both hands through his hair once, fidgeting a bit before falling still. Yeonjun turned completely, not caring about eavesdropping anymore when he was determined to protect this nameless boy from that predator across from him. As he saw the boy reach for his drink, he stood up abruptly.

He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but he knew he needed to keep him from putting his lips anywhere near the glass. He crossed the few steps that separated them, and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, instantly spinning him on his stool. “Oh my God!” Yeonjun said rather loudly, plastering a smile and fake look of enthusiasm on his face. “I thought it was you! I haven’t seen you in forever, how are you?!” He did his best to both not look at the other man, and also communicate to the boy that he was saving him. The boy might think he was just taking pity on the miserable date, but Yeonjun knew it was bigger than that. The boy would know soon, as well.

Said boy blinked in confusion a few times, mouth opening but no words coming out, looking like a deer in headlights. Yeonjun just kept smiling, hand still on his shoulder, which he squeezed hard for a moment. “I was heading out, do you want to come over and hang out maybe? Catch _up_ ,” he emphasised, risking a glance at the man, who actually looked rather annoyed and bored, instead of angry and afraid at being caught. The boy fish-mouthed again, glancing at the man too, before Yeonjun squeezed his shoulder again, and the boy nodded. Yeonjun smiled wider, releasing his shoulder and patting it, stepping back. The boy stood, and Yeonjun felt a bit of warmth flood him as he saw their height comparisons.

Yeonjun held out his hand, and the boy hesitated, before taking it. Yeonjun felt that his palms were sweaty, but he didn’t judge, he could only imagine how confusing this all must have been. He allowed himself to shoot one nasty glare at the man, and then turned and marched out of the bar with the boy in tow without looking back. The boy followed, stumbling only a bit, and surprisingly keeping his mouth shut as Yeonjun walked directly to his car. He unlocked it, before dropping the boy’s hand, and turning to face him. “That guy drugged your drink,” he said, not in the mood to beat around the bush. “My name is Choi Yeonjun, and I’d be happy to give you a ride home, but I understand if you don’t want that, in which case I’ll wait with you until someone you trust picks you up,” he said.

He fell quiet after that, staring at the boy. Now that he was somewhat out of danger—though he’d feel safer if they were in his locked car—Yeonjun allowed himself to admire the boy a bit. He was still on edge, but he could appreciate the soft lines and features of the person in front of him, and when he saw a slight flush colour his cheeks, he knew he’d been caught staring. This time, however, the boy spoke. “Th-thank you, wow,” he said. His voice was gentle, and a lot deeper than Yeonjun expected. Yeonjun felt his own eyes widen a bit, but he quickly schooled his features. This boy went through a possible trauma, now was not the time to be flirtatious, even involuntarily.

Yeonjun just nodded, leaning against the door to his car a bit. He kept a wary eye on the exit to the bar, but he hadn’t seen anyone exit since they had. “Um, my name is Soobin, and, uh, you c-can give me a ride,” the boy, Soobin, said. Yeonjun looked up at him, before nodding, standing up straight and opening his door. Soobin hesitated, before walking around and getting into the passenger seat. As soon as he was in, long legs and all, Yeonjun locked the doors and let out a breath he had been holding ever since he saw the man drug Soobin’s drink. “Fucking hell, I can’t believe someone tried to drug you,” he said, a bit breathless. He looked at Soobin, who blushed (blushed?) and looked at his hands. Yeonjun bit his lip, before reaching over and touching Soobin’s hand. “Are you okay?” he asked, his voice softer.

Soobin nodded quickly, glancing over at Yeonjun. “I’m gonna, uh, text my roommate about what happened,” he said, pulling out his phone. Yeonjun nodded, removing his hand and starting the car. “Do you live around here?” he asked, shifting the car into drive. Soobin shook his head, letting himself be a little less shy. “I live near the university, the apartment complex across from the student centre,” he described. Yeonjun knew the area well, he frequented it many times a week. “You enrolled?” he asked, as he started to drive.

Soobin nodded, leaning back in his seat and exhaling deeply. “Just moved in,” he explained, before laughing a small, humourless laugh. “That guy was my orientation leader, I just thought I could make a new friend,” Yeonjun’s face fell, and he spared a look to see Soobin’s face was downcast again. As he merged onto the highway, he did his best to keep the conversation as light as possible. “Well, I’m enrolled at university too, second year, and I’d love to be your friend,” he said. He might as well go ahead and find the silver lining in this shitty situation, and if Soobin being a new addition to his life is that, he’d gladly take it. He had missed this feeling, the high-school-crush feeling where all he wanted to do was hold Soobin safely in his arms and kiss him forever. But he’d take a friendship too. Maybe the kid was into platonic cuddling.

“Really? You want to be my friend?” Soobin asked, and it hurt Yeonjun to hear the genuine disbelief in his voice. His cheeks burned a bit as he debated what to say next, before he just decided to say it. “I mean, I’d like to be more than just your friend, but I can be patient,” he said, eyes flickering over. They met Soobin’s, and Yeonjun watched in heartfelt fascination as the boy’s eyes widened, his cheeks burned bright red, and he quickly looked away. “O-oh,” he said, and Yeonjun chuckled. “I find you very sweet, a little clumsy, and I have a strange sense of responsibility over you,” he explained. He heard Soobin laugh a bit, more just a breathy exhale, but it still sounded like music to Yeonjun’s ears.

Yeonjun smiled, continuing to drive. They sat in silence for a moment, before Soobin spoke up, his voice ridiculously quiet. “I wouldn’t, um, mind being more than friends either,” he said. “Whenever you’re ready,” he added on quickly, head snapping up as if afraid he had crossed a line. Yeonjun laughed loudly, his heart soaring and stomach filling with butterflies at the sweet confession. “Would you take it the wrong way if I invited you to my apartment and offered to order takeout so I can make sure your evening wasn’t entirely ruined?” he tested, and for a moment he was afraid it was him who had crossed the line.

He scrambled to reassure the boy, understanding that he was likely to be on high alert now with people he didn’t know. “I’m sorry, that was way too much, I mean, my roommates will be there and they’re both campus leaders, and I can literally show you my background check I got once when I wanted to be an RA, and-,” he rambled, before Soobin cut him off with a giggle. A _giggle_.

“Yeonjun-ssi, it’s okay, you’re basically a knight in shining armour, I trust you,” he said, a smile evident in his voice. Yeonjun blushed furiously, hands gripping the wheel as he exited the highway. “So, is that a yes?” he ventured, coming to a stop at the stoplight. He took the opportunity to look fully at Soobin, who was bravely looking back at him. “Only if you really don’t mind,” he replied. Yeonjun flashed a smile, before the light turned green and they moved forward. “We live within walking distance of each other, and I have nothing I’d rather be doing than saving a damsel in distress,” he teased, winking. Soobin giggled again, and Yeonjun thought he saw him roll his eyes. He was glad the boy was relaxing, he wanted him to feel safe and comfortable around Yeonjun.

They pulled into Yeonjun’s complex soon enough, and as they parked, Yeonjun could see Soobin’s shyness returning, and he rushed around to meet him as he got out. He really would never get over how tall he was. He smiled comfortingly, before taking the boy’s hand without asking. Soobin seemed to like it, as he smiled and laced their fingers together. “My roommates are really laid back, but they can be a bit annoying at times,” Yeonjun explained as they walked hand-in-hand up to his apartment. He hoped Beomgyu didn’t make a comment on him bringing someone home, usually it was for a one-night stand, but this time was different. Soobin giggled a bit, and Yeonjun felt him move a bit closer. “I’m sure they’re great, Yeonjun-ssi,” he said.

Yeonjun looked at him, biting his lip, and fuck, he wanted to kiss this boy so badly. “Call me h-hyung,” he stuttered. Soobin blushed, before the softest smile graced his face, and he nodded. Yeonjun took a deep breath, before opening the door and walking inside. Both boys toed off their shoes, and the sounds of video games could be heard from the living room. “Hyung?! Yah, you’re back early! Didn’t manage to pull anyone tonight?” he heard Beomgyu shriek. Yeonjun groaned, dropping his head, before he heard Soobin laugh softly, and he relaxed a bit more. At least they were still holding hands. 

Beomgyu turned his head as Yeonjun made his appearance, and his eyes popped out of his head as he saw Soobin. “Oh shit, maybe I was wrong! Oh, hyung, he _is_ cute,” he said. Yeonjun groaned again, mortified, and Soobin only moved a tad closer to the older. “Beomgyu, for Christ’s sake, this is Soobin, he’s a new student and I invited him over for dinner and to make some new friends, that’s _it_ ,” he said, though he squeezed Soobin’s hand at the last bit. Didn’t want him to misinterpret his eventual intentions as they got to know one another. Beomgyu blinked a few times, before shrugging, going back to his video games. “That’s cool,” he said, looking over his shoulder. “You play Call of Duty?” Yeonjun sighed, rolling his eyes, as Soobin awkwardly answered, voice stuttering a bit.

Yeonjun walked them around the couch, before sitting down in the middle, gesturing for Soobin to sit next to him on the end. He did, and Yeonjun not-so-subtly made sure their thighs were pressing together, keeping their hands intertwined. He pulled out his phone with his other hand, loading up the menu for the takeout location they always ordered from. “Gyu, what do you want?” he asked off-handedly, selecting his own order quickly. “Uhhh,” Beomgyu said as he played his game. “Get me some tteokbokki and japchae,” Yeonjun selected both, before looking at Soobin, sliding the phone into his hand.

“Order whatever you’d like,” he said, smiling a bit. His lips tingled with the urge to kiss his cheek, but he resisted. Soobin nodded, returning the smile, before scrolling with one hand to see the options. Yeonjun watched the screen for a bit, heart racing and mind sprinting, the warm presence of his new crush heavy next to him.

“Oh! I didn’t realise we had a guest,” Taehyun said, voice soft and steady as always. Soobin’s head snapped up, and Yeonjun quickly squeezed his hand in comfort. “This is Soobin, and that is Taehyun,” he introduced. Taehyun smiled kindly, bowing a little, before falling onto the floor in front of Beomgyu, who ran a hand through the younger’s hair without once taking his eyes off of the screen. “H-hyung,” he heard from his right, and instantly he turned to see Soobin smiling a bit, holding out his phone. He had added some kimbap, and chicken bulgogi. Yeonjun smiled, before tossing his phone to Taehyun, who caught it easily.

“Takeout?” he asked. Yeonjun nodded, leaning back against the couch cushions. Soobin looked at everyone awkwardly, before Yeonjun gave him a gentle pull, and he fell into place beside him. Taehyun finished the order, passing Yeonjun back his phone, and once it was placed, he turned to look at Soobin. The boy smiled, and Yeonjun’s whole body ached to be even closer. “So,” Beomgyu said, turning off the video game and stroking Taehyun’s hair methodically. “Soobin-ssi,” Yeonjun sighed, closing his eyes briefly. “Please, don’t interrogate him,” he pleaded. Beomgyu swatted him, and Soobin chuckled, before answering his question with ease.

Several hours later, well into the night, Taehyun and Beomgyu bid Soobin a farewell, promising to say hi if they saw him on campus. Soobin wished them a goodnight, even hugged Taehyun, and it made Yeonjun so happy that he got along with two of his best friends in the whole world. Maybe they really were onto something here. Yeonjun kept his promise to drive Soobin back, and the two walked out to his car. They made idle conversation for the five-minute drive, and when Yeonjun parked in front of the familiar building, he didn’t want Soobin to leave.

Apparently, Soobin didn’t want to leave either, as the two sat in Yeonjun’s car for a moment. “I hope tonight wasn’t too…overwhelming for you,” Yeonjun said carefully. Soobin shook his head quickly, smiling. “Tonight was one of the best nights I’ve had in a long time, hyung,” he said, voice deep and soothing. “Thank you, so much,” Yeonjun blushed, before shaking his head, chewing on his lip. “No need to thank me,” he replied lamely. Soobin bit his lip, and Yeonjun saw a hesitance in him, before suddenly the boy reached across the console and grabbed Yeonjun’s hand. “I put my number in your phone when I ordered the food,” he said quickly, as if trying to get the words out before the embarrassment set in.

Yeonjun blinked a few times, face closer to Soobin’s than ever before, and he could practically see his own desire reflected in those beautiful eyes. His heart was beating so loudly it echoed around the car, and Soobin’s hand in his suddenly weighed a thousand pounds. Both boys stared at each other, before suddenly they were kissing. Yeonjun isn’t sure who moved first, him or Soobin, but it didn’t matter. His lips were so soft against Yeonjun’s, and so gentle yet determined. The boy was shy, but not when it came to kissing. He quickly took the lead, and Yeonjun let him, lifting one hand to cup Soobin’s face, the other still holding Soobin’s hand.

Soobin let his other hand bury itself in Yeonjun’s hair, and the moment was so blissful. It was perfect, Soobin was perfect, he smelled perfect, tasted perfect, was the perfect kisser. Where had he been all this time? What twisted sense of fate brought them together? The literal damsel in distress and knight in shining armour? So cliché, but so true.

When they broke apart, the both were breathless, and Yeonjun didn’t ever want to move his hand from Soobin’s face. “Please text me,” Soobin whispered. Yeonjun could only nod, still locked in that ridiculously hypnotising gaze. Soobin hesitated, before pecking Yeonjun’s lips one final time, and then pulling back. As Yeonjun’s hands fell away, Soobin got out, looking over his shoulder and smiling a bit, before disappearing into the building.

Yeonjun sat there for a moment, just processing everything, before pulling out his phone and immediately starting a new conversation with his new contact.


End file.
